onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoku Shoku no mi
The Shoku Shoku no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to summon, control, and communicate with plants at will, turning the user into a Plant Human '(植物人間 ''Shokubutsu Ningen). The nature of this Devil Fruit also allows the user to photosynthesize. "Shoku" is the Japanese word for plant. It was eaten by Ar'piel. Appearance The Shoku Shoku no Mi is a blue pomegranate with golden swirls and has a brown interior. Strengths This devil fruits allows the user to '''summon any plant that the user has once eaten from top to bottom. Also, it allows the summoner to change the size of the plant, from thickness to height. For example, if he consumes a medicinal herb once, he can summon it numerous time as a whole or partial form. This means that the user can summon only the fruits of a tree from his palm if he has eaten the entire tree once. The user can summon plants via his hands or feet as long as they are in contact with solid surface. One of the benefits of this devil fruit is photosynthesis. The user can photosynthesize if he has enough water and sunlight. The product is life energy. This energy can be given to both plant and human by his touches. The life energy cannot cure any disease or heal any wound, yet it can transfer liveliness to someone he touches so that it can relief pain temporarily or erase accumulated fatigue. One can also control plants by giving the plants his own stamina and life energy. This allows movement of the controlled plant, but it doesn't allow physical changes to the controlled plants, such as rapid height growth. This devil fruit allows the user to "read" the tree's memory or "listen" to live trees. This is not applicable to dead trees but only to live trees. As long as the trees are connected with each other, he can communicate with numerous trees. The summoned or controlled plants can wear armament haki. Weakness Without armament haki, the summoned or controlled plants are vulnerable to both fire and weapons, such as swords. Swordsman or user of fire ability will be terrible enemy for the user of this devil fruit. With armament haki, the plants get some degree of immunity towards fire and swords. Yet, when applied, this haki restricts the movement of plants. If the user wants to summon plants, the nutrients required to grow the plants originate from the user's body with ratio of 1 to 10. Thus, there is a limit to the number or the size of the plants summoned. Additionally, he cannot summon plants that he has never eaten or partially consumed. If the user wants to control plants, both life energy and his own stamina is required. As long as he has enough of both, he can even control the mangrove Sunlight Eve. Yet, it is almost impossible to do so considering the size of Eve. If he continues to exert life energy despite of the lack of it, he will fall unconscious and/or receive severe physical damage. In terms of communication, the user can choose to either read or communicate with trees. "Read" is more forceful method of gaining information, which requires much more energy and risk than "communication". However, "Read" is much faster than "communication". Both methods require life energy and the user to be in touch with plants. The information gained through plants is raw and unprocessed. Large amount of information flowing into brain will cause headache, nausea or temporal lost of ability. This devil fruit does not give the user any immunity to the toxin. Thus, he needs knowledge about plant before he randomly shoves plants into his mouth, since he might die from accidentally eating toxic plants. If the user consumes both toxic herb and the corresponding medicinal herb at once, the user can use summon both of them without dying. Yet, the toxin will partly remain in his body which is manifested in own's chronicle disorder, such as asthma or cardiac disease. The more he eats, more severe the disease gets. Like all other devil fruits, the user is weak to sea prism stone and ocean. When touched with sea prism stone, the summoned trees stay, but both controlled and summoned trees stop motion. Usage * Summon '(召喚 ''Shōkan): can summon the following plant ** 'Bambusoideae: '''can summon multiple bamboos and attack enemy ** '''Dipteryx odorata: '''can summon cumaru and make enemy ill by its scent ** etc. * '''Release '(解放 Kaihō): can dismiss the plant that he summoned * '''Seiki-gan (生気丸): By accumulating the life energy that he gained through photosynthesis, Ar'piel can form it into little pills that can be consumed by himself or other crew mates. By doing so, he can temporarily control a huge tree or summon a plant that is out of his scope. The drawback is that after its usage, he cannot move his entire body due to fatigue for several minutes.